A Strange New World
by HiImawalrus
Summary: After the Final Hazard has been destroyed, Shadow Chaos Controls to the AoStH World! Lots of cartoonish stuff happens, like Sonic's original disguises and chillidogs!
1. World of the Weird and Twisted

He could hear someone trying to wake him up. He could feel someone shaking him. He could feel the hot air, meaning it's day time, in the Summer. 'Where am I?' He thought. He turned his head to the side, wanting to open his eyes and prevent them from looking up at the sun. 'Maybe I'm in Hawaii, since it's sunny and hot, or maybe the Bahamas.' So he opened his eyes...and just wanted to close them up again.

Shadow was in a world...a very weird looking world, as most of the grass was pink (i seen the show, most grass was pink, AND I HATE PINK O.o), green, blue, etc. Most of the scenery were hills and paths that never end! The sky was yellow and the clouds were all cartoonish. Shadow pinched himself. It deffinately was not a dream. He felt a headache going on.

"Hey, Sonic, he's awake! Come see!" He heard a toddler's voice, calling for his enemy, which was the "faker". He now remembered of what happened to him before he blacked out.

He was in space, as Super Shadow. Super Sonic was with him at the time. They were beating the crap out of the Final Hazard by hitting its weakspot, which is the purpleish thing. They made there final move, which was a combined Chaos Control attack. It destroyed the monster, but lead to Shadow falling to Earth.He had a Chaos Emerald in his hand. With his last bit of energy, he used Chaos Control to teleport wherever he's going to go, not caring where it is.

"Maria...This is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you." Said Shadow, before disappearing to his next destination.  
"He awoke, Sonic! come look!" The toddler yelled again. Shadow looked at him.

"Tails?" It was Tails, but he was shorter than the Tails Shadow knew. His bangs looked short too, and his fur was more brown than yellow, but he still had those two tails. "Tails, what happened to you?" Shadow asked, with one eyebrow raised. Sonic, with his super speed, ran next to Tails. "Sonic? What the...you guys look..."

"Look what? Pretty? Handsome? Ugly? Say ugly and you'll get ugly soon." Sonic said quickly. He had shorter quills, and a shorter body, and he looked much different from the Sonic Shadow was thinking of.

"Well...you guys look..different. Aren't you guys supposed to be taller?"

"That's what I asked Sketch Lampoon a year ago when he put a poster of me in one of my favorite comics! And speaking of differences and similar things, you look alot like me. Who are you and where are you from?"

Shadow got puzzled again. "Don't you remember me? We were in space, and the giant lizard was heading towards Earth. What about the Space Colony ARK?"

"Giant lizard?" Sonic asked. "Sorry, pal, but I don't remember any giant lizard, or any space colonies." Sonic sniffed the air and exhaled. "It was nice talking to ya, but I got a chilidog to go after. Up, over, and gone!" He zoomed off to the nearest chilidog stand, with Tails behind him. Shadow followed them as well. He was catching up to Tails.

"Tails, don't tell me you don't remember too?" Shadow asked. "What about the Tornado you guys flew in, or Prison Island?" Shadow was desperate to know what happened to them. What if after the inccident at the ARK, they had Amnesia? Probably not. Or maybe they teleported here too? No, Shadow had the Chaos Emerald with him, he teleported himself.

"Sorry, mister, I don't know you or anything you're talking about at all." He sighed and kept following Sonic.

"Hmm...Hey Tails," Shadow said, "How old are Sonic and you?"

"That's weird, how do you know our names? And why do you want to know how old we are?"

"I just want to know." Shadow said.

"Well, for Sonic," Tails explained, "he's sixteen, and I'm only four-in-a-half."

"What the...sixteen? Four? You're supposed to be eight and Sonic's supposed to be fifteen!" Shadow's headache got worse. Sonic zoomed back with 2 chilidogs in his hands. He gave one to Tails and he ate his own in one bite. Shadow looked at Sonic, "What is that?"

"What's what?" Sonic said with his mouth full. Shadow pointed at the chilidog. Sonic gasped and nearly choked. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A CHILIDOG IS?" Shadow nodded. Sonic dashed off and dashed back with a chalkboard and was dressed as a teacher (with a brunette wig). He pointed at the drawing of an anatomy of a chilidog. "This here is the most delicious, most mouth watering thing on Mobius! The chili is the best part of all."

"Don't forget the extra cheese!" Tails shouted.

"How did you get the chalkboard, and the cos...Mobius?" Shadow's sentence was cut off by the surprise.

"Yeah, Mobius." Sonic answered. "What's wrong with you? You live from another world or something?"

'Another world.' Shadow thought. 'I must be in another world.' He sighed and said, "Yes...I am."

Tails dropped his chilidog on the ground from amazement. "Cool! what's the name of your planet. And to top it all that, what's your name?"

"Earth...and my name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Are we related, because you have the same last name as me?" Sonic asked.

"No, we're not related." Shadow looked at the chilidog on the ground and his stomach growled. "Could I..try this chilidog?"

Sonic dashed to the stand, paid, and then zoomed back with a fresh chilidog and gave it to Shadow. Shadow smelled it first, then took a bite. It was like an amazing peanut butter chocolatey taste. It's Reeses, for breakfast. (Just being funny, now back to reality). Shadow moaned from the taste of meat and chili in his mouth. He wished he would chew it forever and ever, almost all eternity. But he had to swallow, for he couldn't chew no more from how soft it was. He took another bite, and another, then he took the rest in his mouth. "That was...good." Shadow wished for another, but that would mean Sonic to dash to the stand again. He didn't want him to tire out.

"So um, Shadow," Sonic said, "You wanna hang out with us for awhile?"

Shadow rubbed the back of his head and nodded, walking with them. Tails turned to Shadow and asked, "So Shadow, tell us about yourself. What's your world like compared to ours?"

"Well, first thing is, this world is too weird to live in. I don't know much about Earth, except there are alot of buildings and houses. After the inccident at the ARK, I was asleep for fifty years." So for an hour he went on talking about his past life and the world he lived in, like Gerald Robotnik and Maria, and all about that day when he lost her. Then he talked about fifty years later, when he joined with Dr. Eggman and Rouge.

"Wait...did you just say Dr. Eggman?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded. Sonic got confused. "But, if he was in your world, then how come..."

"You have an Eggman in your world too?" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but we regularly call him Robuttnik. Wait a sonic second...Shadow, if Robotnik exists in your world then...do me and Tails exist?"

"Yes, but you both and Eggman look very different than what you are now." Shadow sighed and thought, 'I wonder what Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge look like'  
They were camping out for the night at a nearby forrest. Both Sonic and Tails had a tent, and Sonic had a spare tent for Shadow. "Don't you guys have a place to live?" Shadow asked.

"Nope, we travel." Tails replied, while roasting marshmallows in an open fire.

"I see..." Shadow nodded.

A half hour later, Sonic and Tails were fast asleep in their tents. But for Shadow, he was still up, thinking about what happened today. He reached into his quills and..."WHAT THE...WHERE'S MY CHAOS EMERALD?" He checked all over his tent, like under the sleeping bag and the corners. "Hmm, I wonder if..." He then checked Tails' tent. He was careful not to wake him up, as he checked everywhere and crawled out, and went to Sonic's tent. He saw the sleeping figure in front of him, then started checking for the Chaos Emerald. Then he heard a groan next to him. He turned his head, but all he saw was Sonic sleeping. He shook it off and crawled out the tent. Shadow shivered and went in his tent to sleep.

Meanwhile, two robots popped out of the bushes. One was a tall robotic chicken, and the other was a green drill thingy with lots of accessories. "I say we just snatch Sonic in his sleep." The green one said. His hand turned into a net.

"Grounder, you know that Sonic will cut through the net. I say we use this to keep him imprisoned." The chicken, who was named Scratch grabbed a small cage, made out of gold. "And to catch him, we use this." He grabbed a grabber thingy from his belt. It was a gun, but instead of bullets, it was a hand. You shoot, the hand appears and grabs something.

"Every time we go through your plans, we always mess up." The one called Grounder said.

"Your plans are worse than mine. You can't even count to three! Ugh, let's just go catch Sonic and get it over with! Aha ahaaaa! (Scratch's old laugh)"

They went inside...no, not Sonic's tent, but Shadow's tent. they thought it was Sonic sleeping in the sleeping bag. "On the count of three." Grounder said, as they tip-toed to Shadow. Since Shadow was a very light sleeper, he woke up, and he heard the noises from Grounder's squeaky wheels. He pretended to sleep until they counted. "One, two...uh...Scratch, what comes after two?"

"THREE!" Scratch shot the grabber thingy at Shadow. Shadow immediately sat up, caught the hand, and crushed it with his bare hands. "AHHH! Robotnik's not going to like this!"

"Robotnik, huh?" Shadow smirked.

"Yeah, Sonic." Grounder answered. "Hmm, you look alot different tonight...did you get taller?"

"I'm not Sonic, I'm Shadow. You better get the hell out of here or else I'll wake up Sonic...or I could crush you guys to pieces."

"Let's get out of here!" Scratch yelled and they both ran out, heading to Robotnik's fortress. Sonic ran to Shadow's tent, looking around.

"I heard Scratch and Grounder in here, what happened?"

"So those are there names. All I did was scare them and run away. So, they're after you, huh?"

"They've been trying to catch me ever since they were built." Sonic sighed. "Anyway, you ok?"

"I'm fine." Shadow replied. 'Hmm, in my world, Sonic didn't care about me.' He thought. He coughed and said, "But now I can't sleep. I'm a very light sleeper. Once I wake up, I can't go back. I'm going to take a walk...or a run."

"Hey, can I run with you? Although I never run at night, it's too dark."

"Sure. Maybe later on, we could have a race." Shadow and Sonic both dashed out. They've been running and chatting at the same time. Sonic was talking about his past adventures.

"And then there was that time with Tails, when he somehow disappeared and I had to-"

"Sonic, can I ask you something?" Shadow interrupted. They've been running for miles, so they turned and ran the other way, running back to camp.

"Sure, what is it?"

"The Eggman in this world...what does he look like?" Shadow asked.

"A giant egg ready to be cooked." Sonic answered, joking. They both laughed. Shadow covered his mouth. He never laughed before. Sonic chuckled some, then said, "Well, he's bald with a big mustache. I like to pull it off and tie him up with it."

"That's impossible."

"In your world it's impossible. So anyway, he's fat, ugly, evil, and mostly stupid."

"Same as the Eggman I know, except he's much smarter. Do you have a picture of him? I want to compare them."

"I have one of those wanted posters of him." Sonic took out the poster and showed it to Shadow. Eggman...or Robotnik was shorter, and had a different suit, but he still had those red, white, and black colors (Like the Cat in the Hat).

"Whoever reaches camp is a rotten hedgehog." Sonic said and dashed off, with Shadow behind him. They finally reached camp, and Tails was still sleeping in his tent. "Haha! You're a rotten hedgehog!"

"I would've beaten him with the Chaos Emerald, but where the hell is it?" Shadow mumbled.

"I'm heading back to bed." Sonic said, while yawning.

"Alright, goodnight, Sonic."

"Goodnight, Shadow." Sonic headed off to his sleeping bag. He slid in it, zipped it up until it got to his chin, and sighed. "I wonder what I'm like in his world." 


	2. Robotnik's New Rival

It was early in the morning. The sun comes up and shouts, "RIIISSE AND SHHIIINNEEE!"

Sonic and Shadow were playing Crazy Eights, while Tails played in the lake. The radio was on, playing lots of songs Shadow never heard. Then the next song came on. His ears perked up as he heard a song about Sonic. The lyrics were like this:

Sonic the Hedgehog,  
You can't catch what you can't see,  
Sonic the Hedgehog,  
He's gonna make Mobius free.  
He's a teenage fugitive on the run Eating chilidogs by the tun.  
No matter how fast the chase becomes,  
There's always time to have some fun.

"Someone made a song about you?" Shadow asked.

"Yep. Her name's Catty Carlisle. Her song's a big hit around Mobius." Sonic answered, while dancing to the tune. "Hey Shadow, wanna stand up and dance?"

"Uh..." He frowned and sighed. "No thanks."

"What's the matter? Can't you dance?" Sonic started shaking his hips to the song.

"Actually, no. I never learned."

Sonic stopped. "Well...you wanna learn how?"

Shadow looked up at him and nodded. So, Sonic taught Shadow how to do the tango, robot, etc. And they danced to the song until it ended. 'I can't believe I danced to a song about my rival.' Shadow thought and put the palm of his hand to his face. 'Although, he's not so bad at dancing, with his swaying hips, his ass shaking, and...DID I JUST THINK ABOUT HOW SEXY HE WAS? GAH!'

"Tails! Time for breakfast!" Sonic shouted, as he waves a bowl of cereal. Tails smiled and swam out of the lake, sat on a log, and began eating. Sonic poured another bowl of cereal and handed it to Shadow. "Wanna have some?"

"I do." Shadow held the bowl and ate. Tails was eating like a pig. Shadow looked at Tails and said, "You should eat slow, and less messy."

"Why? It wastes time to go slow." Tails continued eating fast.

"Well, the first reason is, you might choke."

Tails started to have haunted images in his head, then started to eat slow like Shadow was. Suddenly, Sonic's Song was being played again, but the radio was off. Sonic waved at Catty walking by, and she waved back. Catty was a black cat with a white hat and a pink dress. She also had white cowboy boots and a guitar. .She said in a country accent, "Hiya Sonic, hey Tails! How's it goin'?"

"Hi Catty, I missed you." Tails smiled. "Any new songs you want to perform for us?"

"No, nothin' yet. But Sonic's Song's rating grew up off the charts!" Catty giggled, then she takes a glimpse at Shadow. "So, Sonic, this your new friend?"

"Yep. Just met him the other day. His name's Shadow." Sonic said. Shadow started to become shy.

"What's wrong, partner?" Catty asked.

"I never met a celebrity before, besides Sonic."

"Aww, that's wonderful. Say, you wanna hear my newest song?"

"I already heard it on the radio."

"Oh...well, I got to be going now, bye."

"Bye Catty." Tails waved to her. She walked while playing Sonic's Song again until she faded away. When Shadow stood up, he forgot that the bowl was still in his hand, so he dropped it and it broke.

"Aw f...what the f?" Shadow didn't know why his F-bomb was beeped.

"I don't know why," Said Sonic, "But whenever you curse, it gets beeped out at day, but at night we can curse whenever we want. I guess you're right when you said this world is strange."

Shadow nodded, then dashed off. Sonic blinked and ran after him. Shadow looked at Sonic and said, "I just need a run. Speaking of runs, why do you always follow me whenever I do?"

"No reason. I've always wanted a running partner." Sonic smiled and kept running with Shadow. "Hey um...I have a question."

"What is it?" Said Shadow. All he wanted was to be in one run, alone, but Sonic always followed him.

"Well, I was wondering if...if you knew what I'm like in your world. I'm not trying to be nosey, but I'm curious."

Shadow pictured an image and explained to Sonic, "Well, you're fifteen years old, with green eyes. You're much taller, your quills are more longer, and..." Shadow tried to say him and the other Sonic were both handsome, but he didn't want to say it in front of him.

"Wow." Sonic nodded. Suddenly, Tails flies by between Sonic and Shadow.

"Sonic, look what I've been practicing!" Tails made a few spins while flying with his two tails. He was going to do a back flip, but instead he hit a wall and got dizzy.

"Tails!" Sonic rushed over to Tails and scooped him up. "Tails, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Sonic. That happens to me all the time. I just need more practice...and maybe another set of eyes for the back of my head." Tails chuckled and stood up. Suddenly his stomach growled. He frowned and asked, "Sonic, can we go find a chilidog stand?"

"Sure. Let's speed keed." Sonic grabbed Tails' hand and dashed, with Shadow behind them.

'Sonic really takes care of him like a brother.' Shadow thought. 'I wish someone like him would treat me like that, like Maria...sigh but she's gone, and I have no one else to love.'

They reached the nearest chilidog stand. Tails was going to order, but Sonic grabbed him and pulled him away. "Sonic, what's wrong? I can't eat a chilidog?"

"Tails, have you ever seen a clerk with drills for a hand, or a needle for a nose?" Sonic pointed at the clerk that looked like Grounder, but with a blonde wig. Sonic dashed and was now dressed as a health inspector. He ran to the stand and said, "Good day sir, I am a health inspector, and I have come to check the spiciness of your chili."

Sonic dipped his finger in the pot of chili and put the finger in his mouth. "Mmm, it's good, but it just needs something."

"What is it?" Grounder asked. Suddenly Sonic lifted the pot and bashed Grounder with the pot, then he did a spin-dash at the robot, making it fly towards Robotnik's fortress.

"GROUNDER!" Robotnik shouted. Then he was yelling nonsense and thought of ways to punish Grounder. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, and Shadow made their own chilidogs. Sonic had five chilidogs, Tails had four...but Shadow had seven.

"Wow, Shadow! Seven!" Tails yelled. "I can't even eat that much!"

Shadow smiled and burped. Tails laughed. Shadow covered his mouth and thought, '...I smiled.' The smile felt good to him. He was now happy of where he is and who he was hanging out with. 'It feels good...when you're loved like this. I wonder if Sonic feels the same way I do.'

Sonic sighed and thought, 'I used to have a crush on Tails, but he's too young...now i'm crushing on Shadow. I hope he feels the same way I do...but I hope a babe doesn't distract me.' He started to chuckle.  
"GROUNDER!" Dr. Robotnik shouted. "You hopless hunk of junk!"

"I tried my best, didn't I?" Grounder asked.

"You did your worst, that's what happened! You're so stupid, you can't even run a nasty chilidog stand!" Robotnik slapped his palm on his face and sighed. "You even failed the night before!"

"It was all because of the other Sonic, your royal evilness." Said Scratch.

Robotnik blinked and asked, "Other Sonic?"

"Yeah, he was black and very strong. He crushed one of your new machines with his bare hands."

"You mean the Super Special Grabber?" Robotnik's head turned red. "I was up all night building that!" He began to have a tantrum and then sat down in his chair. "So tell me, what do you know about this other hedgehog?"

So Scratch and Grounder told him everything about Shadow. "Interesting." Robotnik snickered...literally. He was eating a snickers bar. So anyway, he nodded and went on the big computer on his outdoor webcam. "I must see for myself"  
Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow were having another race, with Tails behind them. They both had another tie.

"Why are we always having ties?" Sonic asked. "You're not my twin, are you?"

"Nah, we're just both equally matched." Shadow replied and sat by a nearby tree. Sonic sat next to him.

"So, how do you like this world? Is it better than yours?" He asked. "Sorry about being nosey, but I never met anyone from a different planet...except for that weird space warrior babe that fell in love with Robotnik."

"It's pretty cool, besides the weird things that happen, like cursing at night and none at day, but it's cool." Shadow smiled again. Suddenly he looked up, and he saw a flying object in the sky.

"It's Robuttnik in his Egg Carrier." Said Sonic.

Robotnik had a big microphone in his hand, so everyone can hear what he's saying. "People of Mobius!" Robotnik shouted in the mic. "If any of you see a black hedgehog with red streaks, send him to me, or else I'll freeze you with..."

He took out another one of his inventions and said, "...or else I'll freeze you all with the Super Special Freeze-Ray!" He started to freeze some of the Mobians.

Shadow ran over to where Robotnik's echoes were, and jumped up. "Chaos Spear!" He threw the attack at the Egg Carrier and Bullseye. Robotnik came crashing down into the forrest. Then he ran into the forest. He found the Carrier, but no Robotnik. "Dn, where did he go?"

Sonic ran to him and said, "The only remains I could find is one of his front teeth."

Tails flies down next to Sonic and says, "I found the Freeze-Ray over there."

And then out of nowhere, Charlie Brown in the holed ghost costume says, "I found a rock."

"I guess the fat ran back to his fortress." Shadow said and sighed, as he still couldn't swear. "C'mon, let's set up camp"  
Sonic and Tails' tents were set up, and the sun was about to set as well. "Shadow, you didn't set your tent up, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Can I...sleep in your tent?" Shadow blushed a deep red. "It's much faster if we only set up two tents."

Sonic also blushed, while hearing his request. "Well um...sure, if you want. But there isn't much room. I hope you're not claustrophobic."

"I'm not." Shadow carried his sleeping bag into Sonic's tent, laying it next to his.

'Shadow's sleeping with me tonight?' Sonic thought. 'But what if I get those dreams again? What if he'll hate me?' He shook it off and crawled under his sleeping bag. 


	3. Romantic And Easy

It was two in the morning, and Shadow awoke from Sonic's snoring. But when he opened his eyes, his eyes widened some as he saw Sonic, resting his body on Shadow, his arms wrapped around him. A few murrs escaped from his mouth. Shadow wanted to push Sonic off, but something told him not to. He didn't know what it was, but it told him not to.

"I can't believe what I'm thinking, but...Sonic's...cute when he sleeps like that." He blushed, and then started to pet the hedgehog's head. Sonic's murrs became louder. Shadow started to have another flashback, when he and Maria were together.  
Maria was sitting on her bed, with Shadow in her arms. She was calming him down from whatever was bothering him. "Shhh..." Maria cooed and started to pet Shadow. "It's ok, I'm here. Just calm down."

"Maria?" Shadow said while sniffling, "What are you doing?"

"Cheering you up." Maria replied.

"No, I mean, what are you doing with your hand on my head?"

"I'm petting you. It helps you relax when something's bothering you." Maria smiles and pets him more. Shadow's tears were almost gone and started to murr softly from her hand.  
Sonic continued to murr, while Shadow gives him this hand treatment. He started to twitch and squirm. 'Is he dreaming?' Shadow thought. 'If he is, I wonder what he is dreaming about.' He looked from his left, then to his right, and continued petting him, from his head, then his back quills, then the base of his tail. 'Alright, I confess, he's so damn sexy, and I have a big crush on him.'

"Mmm..." Sonic moans softly in his sleep. He was still twitching, and his murrs grew louder. Shadow smiled, as he lowered his head to Sonic's. He wrapped an arm around his head, and lowered more. His lips were almost touching his, until suddenly he lifted his head up quickly, as he heard lots of explosions outside the tent. Shadow growled and stood up, while he set Sonic on his sleeping bag. He crawled out of the tent and sighed, as Scratch and Grounder were shooting Bazooka missles all around the forrest.

"We know you're out there, Shadow! Aha ahaaa!" Scratch yelled as he shot more missiles.

"This is the worst possible time." Shadow sighed. Sonic heard the explosions too and crawled next to Shadow with a yawn.

"Ugh, those two again? Don't worry, I'll handle it." Sonic ran out of the forrest and back, with a circus tent behind him, and he was dressed as a Ring Master (W/e they're called). He blew a whistle to get the robots' attention. "Come one, come all to the greatest show on Earth! You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll scream! And it's free."

"Free? C'mon, Scratch! I want to see!" Grounder took off, rolling towards Sonic.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Scratch said, as he followed Grounder into the tent, but in the tent was a big cliff. "AHHH!" They both fell down the cliff and SPLAT! They crashed into pieces, but will be repaired later.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO SO STUPID?" Robotnik shouted.

"It was all Grounder's fault!" Scratch blamed him.

"But you were the one following me!" Grounder yelled. Robotnik took the two robots in his Egg Carrier and took off to his fortress.

Shadow yawned and headed back to his sleeping bag. Sonic yawned as well and followed him. His shoelaces were untied, so he tripped and fell on Shadow, who also fell. When they hit the ground, Shadow was holding onto Sonic so he doesn't get hurt. Sonic started to blush. 'Oh my god...' Sonic thought, 'He's...holding me.'

"Sonic, are you ok?" Shadow whispered. He was staring into his eyes at the time.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Sonic blushed again and stared back at him. He wrapped his arms around Shadow, holding him close as well. Shadow lifted Sonic's chin and blushed, as he lowered his head and...

"GOOOOD MORNING!"

"GAH!" Shadow fell over and growled at whoever interrupted them. "DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD! IT'S ALMOST THREE IN THE MORNING!"

"I'm sorry. So, how are you doing today, hmm?" The guy was a tall weazel, with a suit that meant a very bad fashion sense, and those big shoulders you see on salesmen. "The name's Wes Weasely, and I'm a salesman to sell w/e you need to buy!"

"I want to buy some sleep, so-"

"Sleep? Well I have what you need. These sleeping pills will knock you out for exactly 8 hours." Wes interrupted him again and showed him a bottle full of sleeping pills.

"It's three in the morning!" Shadow growled at him. "Besides, I was going to wake up right now-"

"Then maybe you would like some Wes' homemade coffee with my new coffee maker?" He interrupted him again.

Shadow kicked him out of the tent and said, "I don't want anything!" He sighed and crawled to his sleeping bag and layed there. Sonic frowned and layed beside him. Shadow smiled and wrapped his arm around Sonic. His head got closer to his face and...

"Sonic! I need to go to the bathroom!" Tails shouted.

"I JUST WANT TO FUCKING KISS HIM, GOD DAMMIT!" Shadow screamed, and Sonic blushed darkly. Tails shrugged and started to walk backwards.

"I'll be right back." Sonic said and walked out with Tails. Shadow waited five minutes until he came back. Sonic sighed and layed back down with Shadow. Shadow smirked, as he grabbed his head and, finally, which felt like forever, he presses his lips against his, kissing him softly. Sonic gasped, then relaxed. He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Shadow.

"Oh Shadow, I've been crushing on you ever since the day we met." Sonic whispered and nibbled on Shadow's bottom lip.

"Me too, Sonic. Me too." Shadow kissed him deeper, his tongue rubbing his lips in circles, until Sonic opened his mouth and let his tongue in. He moaned as their tongues rubbed against each other and danced. Shadow started to fondle Sonic's bare chest, but Sonic then pushed him away.

"We can't go any further, Tails might hear us." He warned.

"I already heard everything." Tails was outside the tent, peeking in and was sniffling and his eyes were full of tears. Sonic gasped with his eyes wide open. "Sonic, I thought you were crushing on me! I was so happy with you, and now you move on with Shadow! How could you!"

Tails hid his face with his hands and started to cry. Sonic crawled to Tails and explained, "Tails, I was crushing on you before, but you're just too young. You're only four-in-a-half. You need to be my age to be with me."

Tails nodded, still crying a bit. "Ok..."

"C'mon, let's head back to bed." Sonic suggested.

"I can't get to sleep again." Shadow frowned. "Let's run instead." He couldn't hide the smirk on his face. Sonic smirked as well and stood next to Shadow and started running with him.

"Wanna go to a chilidog stand?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded, and Sonic yelled, "Up, over, and gone!" He dashed to the nearest chilidog stand, with Shadow next to him, and Tails following them. They ordered their chilidog, sat at a picnic table, and started eating.

"Is it ready?" Robotnik looked up to see a view of a big lazer.

"Ready when you are! Aha ahaaa!" Scratch replied. Robotnik, Scratch, and Grounder were hiding in a big bush near Sonic and Shadow. Scratch aimed the lazer at Sonic. Sonic took out his mirror and fixed his quills. He shot at him, but he flipped the mirror, the lazer hit the mirror, and it came straight back to the lazer, turning it into stone.

"Why does Robuttnik keep making lazers that turn me into stone, I have no idea." Sonic said and put his mirror away. Shadow scooped Sonic in his arms and ran into the forrest. He stopped near a big lake. "Wow...way past cool."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist and kissed his cheek. Sonic smiled and sat on the grass, while leaning his head on Shadow's shoulder, as they watched the sunrise.

"Yuck..." Tails mumbled. While Sonic and Shadow were making out under a tree, a tall, georgous girl hedgehog walked passed them, making Shadow stare at her like he was in love. The woman saw him and she smiled and winked at him.

"Why hello there, cutie." The hedgehog giggled. Shadow's pupils turned into red hearts and he was drooling. "My name's Breezy. What's yours?"

"Um...Shado-"

"Shadow," Sonic said while wrapping an arm around him, "I'm sorry, but that hedgehog babe is a robot."

"WHAT?" Shadow's heart pupils broke in half.

"She used to be an agent for Robotnik. She used to make me get stuff for her and try to capture me, but then I gave her a few charms of my own."

"Oh..." Shadow frowned.

"Aww don't worry, you still have me." Sonic nuzzled him and rubbed the white fluff on his chest. Shadow smiled and murred. Then Sonic lowered his head to nibble softly on Shadow's chest fluff. Shadow murred louder, until Tails stood in front of them.

"Not in public! I'm getting sick over here!" Tails said. Shadow and Sonic chuckled.

"Tails, go buy a chilidog for yourself. Me and Shadow want some alone time right now." Sonic said while rubbing his nose against his. Tails shivered, disgusted by all this romance going on, since he's only a child. "Breezy, can you watch Tails while we're gone?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I can." Breezy answered. Tails flew off to the chilidog stand.

"Up, over, and gone!" Both Sonic and Shadow said it out loud. Shadow scooped him up in his arms and dashed off to camp.

'I can't believe this is happening to me.' Shadow thought. 'Of all people, I'm taken by Sonic...but I'll take care of him, because I love him.' 

"Muahahahahaha!" Robotnik evily laughed. "So, Shadow is Sonic's new boyfriend? This is exciting. I must find a plan to capture the ebony hedgehog and make him be my slave forever."

"But how are we going to catch him? He's too fast like Sonic." Grounder explained.

"I know just the thing." Robotnik laughed evily again as he went to the computer and looked at a computer screen that has Tails eating a chilidog.

Meanwhile in a nearby bathroom where Robotnik was, a robot was over hearing the conversation. He was a robot monkey, with a lightbulb on his head. "Another hedgehog? Wow! I'm going to get there first! Then I'll get out of Sanitation duty! Yeehaw! Wooo!" He was bouncing off the walls like how a monkey would do and ran out of the bathroom. "I'm going to catch that hedgehog first and be the leader of the SSSSS Squad, and make him my slave! Eeheeheehee!"

He stopped bouncing off the walls. "But I don't have any ideas...wait...NOW I DO! HAHAHA!"

"COCONUTS! STOP GOOFING AROUND AND FINISH CLEANING ALL THE BATHROOMS!" Robotnik shouted on the microphone.

"ACK! Um, yes Dr. Robotnik, I'm on my way, woohoo!" The monkey, whom was now named Coconuts grabbed his toilet brush. "I hate sanitation duty." 


	4. Lovesick Couple

"So, where would you like to go first?" Shadow asked. Sonic scoops Shadow in his arms and ran to the other half of Mobius, then looking up, he ran up a big mountain. He put Shadow down, and they were amazed by a big view.

"I like to go to Mount Mobius to see the view of the town over there." Sonic said and sat down on the cliff. Shadow sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him, watching the view with him. The view was a big beach, with the bluest water they've ever seen (not hedgehog blue), and the softest sand. Shadow wished he could swim in the water, but the only problem was, he can't swim.

"I can't swim either." Sonic said and frowned.

"Maybe we don't have to swim to go to the beach." Shadow scooped Sonic in his arms and ran down to the beach. He took his shoes and socks off, and so did Sonic. They felt the hot, soft sand between their toes. They sat down on the sand and looked at the waves. Shadow held Sonic's hand and licked the sweat off his forehead, making him blush darkly. "I'll take you to a shade." Shadow found a tree and carried Sonic there. He sat next to him, and instantly lifted his chin to kiss him deeply. Sonic murrs and kisses him back. They were now making out under the tree, until the lifeguard stopped them.

"This beach is rated PG." The lifeguard said. The hedgehogs chuckled and Shadow carried Sonic again and ran off. Shadow wanted to go somewhere else, but Sonic shook his head.

"I want to go back to camp." He said. Shadow smiled and ran to the direction where their tents were. He couldn't stop looking at Sonic.

'Dammit, why does he have to be so...cute?' Shadow blushed.

"Shadow, look out!" Sonic pointed to the tree. Shadow snapped out of his daydream and missed the tree. "That was close."

Sonic pointed to a lake and jumped in the shallow end. Shadow smirked and dived next to Sonic, making the water splash on his face. Shadow stood up and started splashing him. They began having a splash fight, getting each other soaked. Shadow accidentally splashed some water in Sonic's eye. He frowned and grabbed a towel near the tent and went back to Sonic, wiping his face. "I'm sorry." Shadow said.

"It's ok." Sonic smiled and went closer to Shadow. He lifted his chin and kissed him softly. "Follow me."

He took Shadow's hand and ran to the tent. Shadow didn't know what Sonic was planning, but he followed him anyway. He layed down on the sleeping bag and looked up into Shadow's eyes. 'Oh god...is Sonic wanting what I think he wants?' Shadow thought.

"Shadow," Sonic blushed and wrapped his arms around him. "Let's go further."

"Sonic...I..." Shadow didn't know what to say. He didn't have to say anything, because after Sonic kissed him again, deeply, Shadow returned the kiss, saying yes in his mind. He stroked his back quills softly.

'Oh Shadow, I want you to touch me all over.' Sonic thought, since he couldn't talk during the deep kiss. Shadow licked Sonic's lips, asking to enter. He complied and opened his mouth, and moaned as Shadow invaded his mouth. They started making out again, without any interruptions, finally. Their hands explored everywhere on each other's body. They were making a ruckus of moans and grunts. They broke the kiss, catching each other's breaths. Sonic took his shoes and gloves off, while Shadow did the same.

Shadow lowered to lick Sonic's neck, making him shiver. He stroked the base of his tail, then his hand lowered to caress his butt. Sonic licked his own lips as his hand nervously rubbed Shadow's chest fluff, then went downward to between Shadow's legs and started rubbing his groin.

"Sonic!" Shadow tilted his head back as he felt this incredible feeling. Sonic blushed as he saw Shadow's member grow hard. It was the same color as his muzzle. He panted heavily as his own member grew hard as well. He wrapped his legs around him, pushing him down and rubbing Sonic's own member against his, making him whimper in pleasure. Shadow kissed his chest multiple times, and flicked his tongue on his nipples softly. Then his hand rubbed his stomach slowly.

"Shadow, please..." Sonic was panting heavily, waiting for Shadow to rub lower. "Please, go lower, in the name of love."

"Alright Sonic." Shadow replied. "In the name of love." He blushed darkly as his hand rubbed lower, gripping on Sonic's throbbing cock.

"OOOHH!" Sonic tilts his head back and moans heavily. Shadow licked Sonic's neck again and stroked him. He could feel the peach member throb in his hand.

"I love you, Sonic." Shadow stared in Sonic's eyes and his head lowered to nibble softly on his neck.

"Ahh...I love you...ahh...too, Shadow. Oh!" Sonic shouted and arched his back, as Shadow's hand increased speed.

'This is like when I was with Maria.' Shadow started to have those daydreams again and kept stroking Sonic.

He remembered how they were on Maria's bed, while she was naked and Shadow held her close, his fingers between her legs. "Shadow..." She blushed and moaned softly.

"I love you, Maria..." Shadow blushed, staring into her eyes as he fingered her faster. He took his fingers out and his head lowered to lick the slit.

Maria arches her back and shouts, "Shadow, I'm gonna come"

"Shadow, I'm gonna come!" Sonic shouted. Shadow instantly stopped rubbing on Sonic, making him whimper and squirm.

"I don't want this to end so soon." Shadow said as he crawled in front of Sonic and opened his legs.

"Hold it, Shadow." Sonic reached into his quills and picked out a single condom and gave it to Shadow.

And now for a Sonic Says moment:

"Kids...or adults," Sonic says, "You should always use a condom during sex. If you don't, you could get your partner pregnant, or worse, get diseases, like HIV. If you're in a same-sex relationship, you can't get pregnant, but you can still get the diseases. So you should wear a condom, or go abstinent. And you should go to the doctor to get checked out for any STDs."

Meanwhile, Coconuts was in the forrest, searching for the hedgehogs. "Where could they be? It's going to take forever to find them! Maybe I should just give up. No, I must find them first before Scratch and Grounder do. Yes yes yes!" He continued searching into the forrest. Mostly, he bumped his head on some branches. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream, coming from his direction. "Could that be them? Woohoo! It must be them!"

"Ahhh! Shadow!" Sonic arched his back and moaned loudly. Shadow was inside Sonic, thrusting in and out slowly. He wrapped his legs around Shadow, pushing him deeper.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy! I can hardly wait!" Coconuts got excited as he ran to the source.

"Oh Sonic!" Shadow held him close and pushed harder, as Sonic was getting tighter around him. He lowered to kiss him again, and again, and increases speed.

"Ohh Shadow, this feels way past good!" Sonic arched his back and bumped his hips against Shadow's. Shadow was starting to get another daydream.  
"Oh Shadow!" Maria was under Shadow, as he held her close and pounded her deeply.

"Maria...am I supposed to do this with you?" He asked between his grunts.

"Do you love me?" Maria looked into his eyes.

"I do love you. Oh Maria, I love you so much!" Shadow blushed and pushed faster in her.  
"Oh Sonic, I love you so much!" Shadow gripped tightly on Sonic and pounded like there was no tomorrow. He loved how he saw Sonic under him, looking so innocent. Sonic was beginning to see stars in his vision and stroked himself.

"Woohoo! I'm almost there! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" Coconuts was getting closer to the camp site.

"Shadow, I'm getting close!" Sonic groaned loudly in pleasure as Shadow pulled his hand away from his cock and stroked it for him.

"I'm getting close too!" Shadow lowers his head to kiss him passionately.

"Eehehehe! I found them! I found them! I..." Coconuts found the camp site, but saw Sonic and Shadow's shadow, in an awkward position. "Blech...Maybe I should go attack later." Coconuts shivered and ran back to Robotnik's fortress.

"U-Up...o-over...and...and..." Sonic arched his back and he couldn't hold it back anymore. He released his seed on himself and Shadow. "...GGoonnee!"

"Sonic!" Shadow thrusts in one final time and released. He pulled out and discarded the condom in a nearby trash can. He was panting heavily as he rested next to Sonic. He held him close, while Sonic did the same. They started to make out again, their hands roaming around in their sweaty fur. "You're mine forever, Sonic." Shadow whispered in his ear.

"I'm yours." Sonic replied.  
"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T WANT TO ATTACK THEM BECAUSE THEY WERE FING?" Robotnik yelled at Coconuts.

"Well, your viciousness...they were having a good time, and I thought..." Coconuts expalined, until Robotnik interrupted him.

"We crash the good times and make it the worst time! You're a villain!...Actually you're a janitor, so go and start washing dishes."

"Grrr...Robotnik, you fat and ugly boil." Coconuts mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Robotnik got mad again.

"I said one of your new machine-things needs more oil"  
"Let's head back to the chilidog stand and get Tails." Sonic smiled and held Shadow's hand as they ran off. They ran to the other side of the forrest and to the chilidog stand. They gasped in horror as the chilidog stand was destroyed. The question was, where is Tails? "Tails, where are you?"

He looked behind the stand, in a bush, under a rock, but still no Tails.

"Breezy!" Shadow ran to the robot-babe. She was shaking a little and some electricity sparked out of her neck. "Are you ok? Where's Tails?"

"Scratch and Grounder...they attacked us...I tried to save Tails...but instead they hit me with one of their...new machines."

"What new machine?" Shadow asked. "And what happened to Tails?"

"Tails got captured...but I got hit by the new Super Knock Out And Death Machine. It...it makes a person...or robot very weak and almost dying. Robots can easily be repaired...but people...they..." Breezy then shut down, as she robotically-died.

"If Robotnik hurts Tails, he's going to regret it." Sonic said and looked down at Breezy. "We better hurry."

"Right." Shadow ran with Sonic, while holding his hand to Robotnik's fortress. Sonic couldn't resist noticing how Shadow was gentle with him and Tails, but tough on everyone else.

'I seen him crush Robotnik's devices, but he never once hurt me. I love you so much, Shadow.' Sonic thought and smiled. He shook his head out of his daydream. 'Enough mushy stuff, time to save Tails." 


	5. Sonadowlly Ever After

Sonic and Shadow ran to Robotnik's fortress, where Tails might be kept. "I hope we're not too late." Sonic worried. "If Tails gets hit by that new weapon, I don't know what I would do with myself."

"Don't worry, we'll make it there." Shadow caressed Sonic's cheek.

"Is the Super Sonic Smasherizer ready to go?" Scratch asked.

"Ready! Um...what button do I push?" Grounder said, being dumb as usual.

"The uh...I think Robotnik never told us which button to push. What will we do if Sonic and Shadow gets here?" Scratch panicked. But it was too late. Sonic and Shadow were almost there.

Grounder said, "If I mess this up-"

"Of course you'll mess up! Let me push buttons this time." Scratch grabbed the remote for the SSS and put his finger on the button.

"Robotnik gave the remote to me, so I should push it!" Grounder grabbed hold of the remote and tried to get it out of Scratch's hands. They started to fight over it, until they accidentally pushed the green button. Instead of smashing down on Sonic and Shadow, it smashed upwards into space.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Scratch shouted.

"That was easier than I thought." Shadow sweatdropped. He then followed Sonic into Robotnik's fortress. They looked everywhere for him and Tails. They ran up the stairs, down the stairs, left the stairs, right the stairs..."HOLD IT! Since when can we run on the walls?"

They both fell on the floor and continued running, until they met a dead end with a door. "I guess Tails is in this one." Sonic said. Suddenly they heard Tails' cries and whimpers for help through the door. "A hedgehog never lies."

"Is that true?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Sonic chuckled and kicked the door open and stomped in. "Alright Robuttnik, what did you do with my good buddy, Tails?"

"It's about time, Sonic." Robotnik cackled. "I knew you would come here to get the two-tailed brat." He took out the Super Knock Out And Death Machine. "So, do you have any last words, or should I just shoot you now and wait for you to die?"

Sonic ran around Robotnik while he aims and shoots at him. But every time, he missed. "Stand still you miserable hedgehog!" Robotnik shouted. Sonic smiled as he saw his tied up friend in a cage. He spin-dashed through the bars and untied him.

"Sonic, I knew you'd come and save me!" Tails shouted, excitedly. "Can we get out of here and- WATCH OUT, SONIC!"

Sonic turned around, as Robotnik aimed the gun at Sonic, and fired. Shadow got in front of Sonic and he got hit instead. He was about to pass out. "SHADOW!" Sonic gasped and caught Shadow in his arms. He looked weak and was about to die.

"Ahahahaha!" Robotnik cackled. "You have ten minutes to find the cure for him, or else he'll be gone!"

"Shadow, please don't die!" Sonic held him close. "I should have gotten hit. Not him."

"Don't say that, Sonic." Tails said, "Maybe we can find the cure by Professor Von Schlemmer's new invention he was talking about."

"We have to hurry, we only have eight minutes left!" Sonic, with Shadow in his arms, and Tails dashed by to the professor's laboratory. "Professor Von Schlemmer! Where are you?"

They found him sitting still in a chair, staring at nothing. He had long orange hair that grew upwards, green skin, and wore a white lab coat. Sonic waved his hand up and down his face. "Hey goofball, you there?"

He immediately snapped out of it. "Yes! I finally know how to sleep with my eyes open!"

Sonic looked at him blankly and shook it off. "Listen, I only have seven minutes left before Shadow dies!"

"Shadows can't die, silly hedgehog. It is only an illusion from the sun or li-"

"Shadow's a hedgehog like me!" Sonic shouted, panicking.

"Oh, so I've heard. Follow me and I will take you to my newest invention." Von (I'm calling him that from now on) took them to the machine. "This is my newest one. It can find a cure for any disease, or blow from any type of weapon."

"Hurry, before it's the end for him!" Sonic nuzzled the top of Shadow's head softly.

"Alright, all I need is a sample of his DNA." Von explained.

"Sorry, Shadow." Sonic apologized, as he pulled out a single quill out of his head.

"Ow!" Shadow groaned. Sonic petted the spot on Shadow's head. He gave the quill to Von and he placed it on the machine. He turned it on and it started to make a lot of noise, until it showed a picture of Snow Height asleep while being kissed by the prince.

"I have to read a story to him?" Sonic asked.

"I think you need to kiss him." Von corrected.

"Gross!" Yelled Tails.

"That's it? Oh well, Robotnik makes really bad stuff anyway." Sonic held Shadow close as he lowered his head and planted a big, deep one on Shadow. Shadow started to feel much better, as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. They started getting into it, by their tongues tangled together and their hands rubbing each other's bodies, like they're on auto pilot.

"Uh Sonic, I think he's all better now." Tails shivered in disgust. They both pulled away and chuckled.

"Let's go back to Robuttnik's place." Shadow said. He laughed at the nickname Sonic always calls him. "I need to give him a little payback"

Robotnik was busy in his little ship, blasting people with the SKOADM. "I can't wait until all the citizens of Mobius will die, and then I will clone myself and make a new population of Robotniks! Ahahahahaha!"

"What about a population of Scratches?" Scratch asked.

"Or a population of Grounders?" Grounder added.

"NO! ONLY ME! Besides, who would want such stupid robots to populate the world?" Robotnik asked.

"Yo, Robotnik!" Shadow, dressed as a dentist, called Robotnik.

"Who is there?" Robotnik looked down and saw Shadow.

"You missed your 11:00 appointment, it's time that I took care of all those cavities."

"Uh...well I have been feeling a lot of pain in my mouth." Robotnik landed the little ship and layed down a bit.

'Wow, Robotnik can't even tell that it's me in disguise. He's very dumb indeed.' Shadow thought. "Hey, you found my drill." Shadow grabbed the SKOADM out of his hands and turned it on. "Open wide."

"WAIT, DON'T POINT THAT AT ME!" Robotnik shouted. Instead of the blue button, Shadow pushed the yellow button. He aimed the gun at him and fired. Instead of Robotnik looking weak and almost dying, he was very hyper and was about to bounce all over the walls. So, he really did bounce all over the walls. "'SOMEONE STOP ME!"

"We'll save you boss!" Scratch shouted. Shadow pushed the blue button on Scratch and Grounder. They got hit, and crashed to the floor, as they looked mal-functioned and was about to shut down. During this session, Sonic was all over the world, kissing people on the lips. When he was done with everyone that got hit, he wiped his tongue multiple times.

"DEAR GOD, THAT WAS THE WORST I HAVE EVER DONE!...Although, I didn't mind the lovely ladies." Sonic chuckled and ran back to the fortress. "Up, over, and gone!"

Sonic glomped Shadow and smiled. "I was so worried about you,"

"What about me, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I worried about you too, Lil' bro." Sonic patted Tails on the head.

"I didn't think a kiss would be a cure for anything, except for cuts." Shadow said. Suddenly Robotnik fell on the floor after ten minutes worth of bouncing hyperly.

"Oww, my head hurts." Robotnik rubbed his head gently. He then went up to Scratch and Grounder, picked them up, and carried them to the repair room. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, and Shadow ran out of the fortress and was back outdoors.

"Robotnik's fortress is like a chicken coop." Tails commented. They laughed and went in the forest to set up camp. Tails set up the tent and took out a bag of marshmallows. Deep in the forest, Sonic and Shadow were being naughty again. Sonic was sitting on his lap, kissing his lips multiple times, as he was trying to get rid of the taste of all those people. Too bad he had to wash away the kisses from the babes too. Shadow licked his lips, asking for entrance. Sonic smiled and opened his mouth and sucked on his tongue softly.

"Mmm..." Sonic moaned softly as Shadow caressed his butt softly. "Oh...Shadow...Oh yes."

"Mmm..." Shadow moaned. The sun set and the moon rose up to say, "LIGHTS OUT"

"I know I shouldn't be setting up the campfire," Tails said to himself, "but I'm so hungry. Good thing Sonic taught me how to do this."

He rubbed two rocks together violently until he made a spark in the spot he wanted and made a small fire. He went in the lake to fill a bucket with water, so that he can pour it on the fire when he's done. "I can't wait to taste those marshmallows." He said, while licking his lips. While he was roasting a marshmallow on a stick, he read Jack and the Eggplants to himself. "And the giant ch..chased Jack out of the c...ca...castle and said, 'You're really bu...bugging me, man!'"

Meanwhile, Coconuts was hiding in a bush behind Tails, ready to jump on him with a net. He jumped up and aimed the net at him, but Tails' tails caught him and threw him away. He was flying. "I WAS SO CLOSE! SO CLOSE, YOU LITTLE BRAT! AHHHH!"

"Nice try, Coconerd, but you'll never get me or Sonic!" Tails laughed and continued reading his story while eating a roasted marshmallow.

"Ohh fuck...Sonic...Ah!" Shadow groaned loudly as Sonic was performing oral on him. Shadow tilted his head back and saw Coconuts flying, but he thought it was a comet. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and gripped the grass tightly for dear life. He was about to climax soon, and Sonic knew. He stopped his actions, making Shadow whimper and begging for him to continue, but he had other plans. He stood behind a tree and bent down a little.

"Fuck me hard, Shadow." He closed his eyes and blushes very darkly.

'Wow, first time I heard him curse...and that's hot.' Shadow thought and stood behind Sonic. He could feel his erect member rub against his ass. Sonic panted softly and begged Shadow to continue. Shadow wrapped his arms around him, as he started to enter him slowly. Shadow grunted as he felt the head push inside.

"Oh fuck...oh...ohh!" Sonic dragged his nails down the tree's bark as Shadow went deeper. Shadow started to move slowly.

'I've never been so happy in my life.' Shadow thought and continued thrusting slowly into Sonic as he holds on to the tree.

"Oh Shadow!" Sonic shouted as Shadow increased speed. "I love you, Shadow! Ah Ahh!

"I love you too, Sonic." Shadow whispered in his ear. He rubbed lower and started stroking Sonic. He nibbled and purred softly on his ear and pushed harder, starting to make slapping sounds.

"The end." Tails finished his story and picked up the bucket full of water. He dumped it on the fire, and all the fire was gone. Tails stomped on the spot in case their were a few sparks he missed. "I better get to sleep, it's late."

He got in his tent and tucked himself in the sleeping bag. There were a lot of screaming and moaning deep in the forest. "Owls are very hyper these days"

Back in the deep forest, Sonic was being pounded so roughly, he could barely hold on to the tree. He arched his back, begging for more. Shadow dug his nails into Sonic's hips gently and continued having his way with him. He was stroking him faster, and he sensed that he was about to release. "Shadow...Shadow!" Sonic kept moaning his name, over and over. He couldn't hold it any longer. "Up...over...and...and...ggoonnee!"

Shadow growled softly in his ear as he came too. He pulled out, and he could see a little river leaking out of Sonic. "Shadow..." Sonic panted heavily, "You...didn't wear a-"

"It's ok. I checked myself out at a nearby doctor. I don't have anything." Shadow smiled softly. They layed in the grass and kissed softly. 


End file.
